legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Csk5/Crux Rim.
UPDATED ON THURSDAY: Added Maelstrom Spider Saga, Assembly Camp, and Sentinel and Paradox Camp revises. CRUX RIM Before Nexus finds Crux Shrine, Crux Rim is discovered on the other side of Rivendark Canyon (you can warp there by the teleporter at Nexus Tower, or by the giant bouncer by Rivendark). Upon arrival (depending on the method one uses to get there), you are at a different Nexus Camp. TELEPORTER Upon using the teleporter at Nexus Tower, one arrives at the Venture Camp. The Venture has discovered a vast underground cavern filled with energy to support Nexus City (see upcoming blog), but the area is filled with Maelstrom Rock Monsters! After navigating through Venture camp's messy and bouncer-filled area, you arrive at Power Mines. Nexus has asked for the support of the Power Miners from Lego City to mine the crystals underneath the surface. However, many are stranded underneath, either by rockslides or enemies. First, you'll have to locate the Paradox Research and Refinery Facility, and help out Darkly Grimshadow until he provides you with a Maelstrom Gas Mask. Head back to the Power Mines and head into the center pit with the Maelstrom Gas Mask on and find Rex. Rex will ask you to help him find his team (this later becomes a Daily Mission), which is stupidly trapped around the mines. Avoid the Maelstrom Rock Monsters in the centeral cavern and proceed to the lower pits. After finding Rex's team, he provides you with another task: to help catch up on the mining (this later becomes a Daily Mission also). After finishing his various mining tasks, he asks you something big: the caverns down below are filled with big rock monsters, but deep down is a Battle Instance with their king (looks like the giant one in Clutch Powers, but with Purple Crystals). They need it destroyed for it's huge Power Crystal, which can power Nexus City for three years. After beating the beast (which throws boulders, stomps around, and swings its giants arms), bring the crystal to Rex and be rewarded. Rex has no missions for you currently, so it's about time to head to the Crux Rim battlefield. The area is littered with Maelstrom Spider Invaders, and giants gates nearby spawning them. Head across the battlefield and avoid the creatures to find the Sentinel camp. BOUNCER Upon using the bouncer across Rivendark, a animation will show you propelling across at breakneck speed, fading into a loading screen. After Crux Rim loads, you are at the dead edge of the Rim. Heading right into the inner part of Crux Rim (closer to Nexus Tower) will lead you to the Power Miner's camp (littered with crates and vehichles), which leads to the Power Mines (which by the way, is a vast, barren field with a pit in the center of it which leads to the caverns). Heading right will lead you either to the piece of the Crux system closest to the Maelstrom, or to the Paradox Research and Refinery Facility. Let's begin with the land closest to the Maelstrom. The path to the edge of Crux is slightly long and it leads to the platform barely klinging on the land. Up ahead is a huge launchpad pointing right at the Maelstrom. Return here later for... something epic. Now, onto the path of the Paradox. Behing one of the huge walls of rock is a small path that leads to a big bridge (like the Sentinel one on Crux Prime, just Paradox-colored). This one however, is built forever. Travel across the bridge to reach the huge, heavily guarded Paradox base. They've successfully captured the Maelstrom Spider, and have tons of ED-Sentries around the area (ED-902 Series. ED-902 was the leader of this series until he was infected with Maelstrom). Up ahead is Darkly Grimshadow, Paradox researcher and Wisp Lee's good friend. Finishing missions for him will reward you with the Maelstrom Gas Mask, which will come in handy for the Power Mines. Missions from Darkly consist of researching, using the Maelstrom Vaccuum. He'll later upgrade it for you and make it into a backpack, ghostbuster style. Moving forward and turning left by standing at the Paradox Bridge will lead you to the Paradox Spacebay, which is the location of Paradox's new ship, the Paradox Patroller. Behind it though is a secret path leading to a big, empty area. There's just a flag here, but there's bound to be something BIG here in the future. Look around the front of the Paradox Camp and you'll find a Paradox Crate. Smash it and build the bridge inside. After building it, travel to the otherside and jump down the cliff. You'll be at the head of the battlefield with a huge amount of Maelstrom Spider Invaders and Elites, four Maelstrom Spider Queen Invaders, Paradox Spiderling Invaders, Corrupted Sentry Invaders, Stromling Mech Invaders and Elites, Stromling Invaders, and Hammer Stromling Invaders. Survive the way across and you'll be at Sentinel Camp Omega. SENTINEL CAMP OMEGA The Sentinel Camp Omega (the one at Crux Prime is Alpha) is the grand finale of Crux Rim. Here you can see all of the Paradox Battlefield, a bigger battlefield behind the Sentinel Camp filled with more of the Paradox enemies, and there's tons of neat nooks and crannies everywhere. The Sentinels have found a broken piece of the Mythran Temple at the battlefield, but the Maelstrom is trying to get to it, due to an ancient and mysterious artifact in it which can be extremely usefull to them: a portal to another dimension filled with... ancient Maelstrom? The Sentinels are having trouble getting to it, so it's up to you to protect it. Here at the camp you can do tons of stuff. You can buy special Sentinel exclusives like armor and weapons similar to Epsilon Startracker's when he was the Sentinel Commander (see future "LU Time Travel" blog), and other Soldier's stuff. After equipping yourself, head out into the Sentinel battlefield to get fightin'. To the right of the battlefield is the chunk of the temple, where the "Darkling Amulet" awaits (see a future blog, heh heh). To the left is an abandoned mine which is blocked up for the time being, but will be accessible in the future. The end of the battlefield drops into the Maelstrom, but there's a path that leads to the Assembly Camp. Leave the battlefield for now. ASSEMBLY CAMP The Assembly camp is surrounded by huge walls to protect themselves from the Maelstrom while they study the Power Crystals the Power Miners have found, and while they use a new invention which can locate Crux Shrine. They're using the same tablets they gathered from Gallant 5, but they've vanished! They'll need your help in the future. There's nothing but a few missions and some vendors here right now, so proceed to the split path. One is a mine rail system which can take you to the Venture camp (you can get back here from the Venture Camp after you've used it here), and the other is a bunch of bouncers which lead you to a circular battlefield far from the Assembly camp with some more enemies and a stranded Assembly worker who needs your help with some of the creatures. THE GRANDER FINALE: THE SPIDER SAGA After a few updates, it's here: the Spider Saga. Darkly Grimshadow will mail you right when you get on, asking you to come to Crux Rim immediately. Upon arrival, Darkly provides a new "Quest" mission in which he tells you the story of the Maelstrom Spider's escape. He tells you to travel to Nexus Tower and talk to Vanda, head to Forbidden Valley to talk to Echs Ray, and head to Avant Gardens and talk to Wisp Lee. Each will give you one mission, and after that a mission to take a piece of a special weapon to Dr. Overbuild. He'll assemble it and ask you to bring it to Darkly Grimshadow. Darkly will ask you to use your Maelstrom Helmet from the Power Mines and the special weapon and hunt down the Maelstrom Spider. And- you guessed it -it's at the Abandoned Mines at the Sentinel battlefield. The cave is unblocked, and you can now enter and track down the Maelstrom Spider boss instance. And at this point: it's the hardest, most epic, strongest, longest boss to defeat right now in the game. Enter the web. Save Imagination. Category:Blog posts